Naruto Style with a twist: Facebook!
by AmayaWindWolf
Summary: Co-Authored with MunchlaxtheTrickster. Rated T for language, betting, and other stuff. Contains self inserts, Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames will be used to burn Sasuke alive! Please Review!


WARNING: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING A SASUKE HATE ZONE. DON'T LIKE? CAN'T TAKE A JOKE? DON'T READ! For those who can, however, MunchlaxtheTrickster and I are proud to present:

Naruto Facebook

**Amaya Maruki** HATES **Sasuke Uchiha**.

_**Munchlax Ortega**, **Itachi Uchiha**, and 19 others like this._

_**Sasuke Uchiha** and **Sakura Haruno** dislike this._

Comment ·· Like ·· Dislike

Comments

**Munchlax Ortega **_at_ _12:54 a.m. on 8/20/10_

I must agree with you. We should totally make a We Hate Sasuke Group! Also, Munchlax is SOO much better than Sasuke! LOL :P

**Itachi Uchiha **_at 12:57 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Sasuke will never reach my level of strength. Pathetic twerp. I would like to second Munchlax's thoughts.

**Munchlax Ortega **_at 12:59 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Did we just agree on something? Weird, but thanks for the support! :D

**Amaya Maruki **_at 1:00 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Umm **Munchlax Ortega**, that statement about Munchlax being better than Sasuke was sooo random but it's sooo true.

**Naruto Uzumaki** _at 1:02 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Okay, I don't even know what a Munchlax is, but it must be better than Sasuke so I'm going to go ahead and agree with that.

**Sakura Haruno **_at 1:04 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Hmph. Sasuke h8ers.

**Kiba Inuzuka **_at 1:05 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Uhh… Naruto? Munchlax is a Pokemon. Which **Amaya Maruki** owns to protect her from Sasuke. That thing would DESTROY him in a heartbeat. Not unlike you and that 8 tails incident with Hinata, eh?

**Naruto Uzumaki **_at 1:07 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Shut Up Kiba! That was different-tebayo.

_See 117 more comments. _

_·_

**Sasuke Uchiha** is crying in his little corner…. MUNCHLAX I CHALLENGE YOU! :,-O

_**Sakura Haruno** and **Ino Yamanaka** like this._

_**Amaya Maruki** and 19 others dislike this._

Comment ·· Like ·· Dislike

Comments

**Sakura Haruno **_at 1:45 a.m. on 8/20/10_

You get 'em Sasuke baby!

**Ino Yamanaka **_at_ _1:46 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Yeah, Sasuke Kick some ASS! Sakura; FUCK OFF! HE'S MINE!

_See 149 more comments…_

**Amaya Maruki **_at 2:47 a.m. on 8/20/10_

MAN WHEN WILL THE BULLSHIT END? THEY'VE BEEN AT IT FOR A GOD-AWFUL HOUR ALREADY. THIS IS JUST RE-DIC-U-LOUS! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! DAMN!

**Munchlax Ortega **_at 2:57 a.m on 8/20/10_

Damn, Amaya you had me dying on the floor laughing with that comment. Shit, though; you had a good point there.

**Kakashi Hatake** _at 3:00 a.m. on 8/20/10_

You guys have no lives. Seriously.

**Amaya Maruki **_at 3:01 a.m. on 8/20/10_

You're on Facebook at 3 in the morning and WE have no lives, Kakashi? Seriously. :P

Seriously though, Sasuke; if you have a problem, we can settle this face to face.

·

**Amaya Maruki** says Sasuke better bring his best, 'cause I certainly won't be taking any prisoners today.

_**Naruto Uzumaki** and 19 others like this._

_**Sasuke Uchiha** and 2 others dislike this._

Comment ·· Like ·· Dislike

Comments

**Amaya Maruki** _at_ _11:30 a.m. on 8/20/10_

Listen up, I don't really give a damn if you like my status or not, so deal with it.

**Sasuke Uchiha** _at 11:31 a.m. on 8/20/10_

All I'm saying is that if you're threatening my life, you'd better be able to back that up.

**Amaya Maruki** _at 11:32 a.m. on 8/20/10_

I don't make threats, Sasuke. I make PROMISES. Remember that.

**Munchlax Ortega** _at 11:34 a.m. on 8/20/10_

EL BOCHINCHEE! (OHHH SNAP!)

_See 27 other comments_

_·_

**Amaya Maruki** has formed the group "Allies against Sasuke"

**Naruto Uzumaki** and 99.7% of the world joined this group.

Comment ·· Like ·· Dislike

Comments

**Amaya Maruki** _at 12:39 p.m. on 8/20/10_

Daaaaaamn. Total Pwnage!

**Munchlax Ortega** _at_ _12:40 p.m. on 8/20/10_

I love how no one disputes this. THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S YOU LOSERS AGAINST THE WORLD! DON'T BOTHER!

**Sasuke Uchiha** _at 1:00 p.m. on 8/20/10_

…. Fuck You.

**Sakura Haruno** _at 1:01 p.m. on 8/20/10_

…sorry Sasuke dear… this isn't gonna work out. I find Naruto more attractive.

**Hinata Hyuuga** _at 1:02 p.m. on 8/20/10_

Don't even think of touching him, you skanky bitch! Who the hell are you, anyway?

**Amaya Maruki** _at 1:03 p.m. on 8/20/10_

…now this will be a fight worth watching!

**Munchlax Ortega** _at 1:04 p.m. on 8/20/10_

BETS HERE! PLACE YOU'RE BETS HERE!

**Amaya Maruki** _at 1:05 p.m. on 8/20/10_

1,500 on Hinata!

**Naruto Uzumaki** _at 1:06 p.m. on 8/20/10_

Get her Hinata! You know how it's done! Right! Left! Right! Kick! uhh son!, uhh son! Right! Left! Right! Kick! Yo That jacket is tight, son! Now run that shit, bitch! Ya mean!

**Amaya Maruki** _at_ _1:07 p.m. on 8/20/10_

…. Damn Naruto did **Killer Bee** get to you?

**Naruto Uzumaki** _at 1:08 p.m. on 8/20/10_

Yo, Killer Bee is the sensei, son. Ya mean?

_See 580 more comments _

_·_

_End (for now)_

_A/N: This is my first Naruto fic(Munchlaxthe Trickster's first fic period.), and a humor one at that! Hope it wasn't too graphic, ghetto, or OOC for anyone. I'm still learning though. I will admit: We had TOO much fun writing this. We may make this into a series later on. So what did you guys think? Cookies for anyone who can point out the Scary Movie 2 reference!_

_Amaya Maruki belongs to AmayaWindWolf, Munchlax Ortega belongs to MunchlaxtheTrickster._

_Please Review Our Story!_

_AmayaWindWolf & MunchlaxtheTrickster_


End file.
